Stuck
by his-red-head
Summary: Who knew being stuck in an elevator, could be so much fun? Has been rewritten a couple of times.


**_Hello readers!_**

 ** _To the person who said, "how could sex not fit into the story", I wrote this half asleep and don't remember posting this. So here is the rewritten version._**

 ** _This idea hit me out of nowhere. This is in the 'NSN' universe and, it happens sometime after 'Rainbows'. At this point in the 'NSN' universe, nobody knows that Jenny and Gibbs are dating. That being said, they have to keep up an act of sorts (if you know what I mean). I know I should probably update 'Never Say Never'. I am sort of at a writer's block with it. I have also been spending time on Wattpad reading Mamma Mia stories and writing updates for mine._**

 ** _~Ashley_**

It had been a long week for the four agents on the Major Crime Response Team of NCIS. After three back-to-back cases, they each had a mountain of paperwork to do.

However, that wasn't the only reason their week was long. Director Jenny Shepard and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been arguing nonstop. All. Week. Long.

It was more than their usual flirty bantering back and forth. Special Agents; DiNozzo, David and McGee, along with their friend and NCIS Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto, wanted the tension and arguing to come to an end. Though, they didn't dare voice anything because, they did not want the wrath of Gibbs or the Director. They would much rather, be Gibbs'd in the back of the head.

The team were halfway through their paperwork, when the Director's office door slammed open. "Conference room, Director. Now." Gibbs barked as he left her office. Director Shepard quickly followed him down the stairs of the catwalk, past the bullpen and into the elevator. Both her and Gibbs were able to avoid the looks and raised eyebrows that were aimed at them.

Once they were both in the elevator, Gibbs flipped the switch and the air in the elevator was filled with tension that was making the air heavy. Gibbs and Jenny both wanted a release from it, because if they didn't release it soon, there wasn't no telling what would happen, though they had an idea.

Gibbs looked at Jenny, "Why have you been so angry this week, Jenn?"

Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. She felt conflicted and was sort of unsure of what she should say. "What the hell are you thinking, Jethro?"

Gibbs was thoroughly confused. "What do you mean, 'What the hell am I thinking'?"

As Jenny looked at Gibbs, she could feel tears of frustration starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "Three cases, back-to-back. I understand that it's yours and your team's job to solve them and, mine to oversee it, but c'mon! All god damned week, we have been arguing non-stop. We haven't even been able to see..."

Jenny was caught off guard when, Gibbs pressed a finger against her lips; hoping it would be an effective way to quiet her. "Before you say another word, let's finish this conversation in your office. I doubt people would like that we've hogged the elevator."

Flicking the elevator switch on, Jenny nodded her head, "I suppose you're right."

Almost as soon as the elevator started, it stopped. The only thing that, that could mean is that the elevator was stuck.

Shortly afterwards, an animated voice came over the intercom, that was positioned along with a security camera, in one of the corners of the elevator. "This elevator is stuck, due an unforeseen electrical problem. The elevator is unable to move and the security camera has stopped working as well. It will take about an hour and a half to, two hours, to solve the problem. So, bare with us. Thank you and, goodbye." Then the voice stopped talking with a click.

"It seems.." Gibbs trailed off as he grabbed Jenny's hips, pulling her into him and giving her a kiss, "It seems we are... we are stuck in this elevator."

Jenny felt herself start to blush. She has an idea of how they could keep themselves occupied for that amount of time. She looked into his ice blue eyes that were starting to darken, "You know, Jethro...", she bit her bottom lip and continued, "I know what we could do, being that we'll be stuck in this elevator for awhile." She gave him a sultry look that made her look irresistible.

Without any warning at all, Jenny found herself being stuck and pinned up against the elevator wall, by Gibbs. Just that move alone, made her insides melt. What she felt for him, was a feeling like no other. She never wanted to feel anything else. The best part was that, Gibbs felt the same way about Jenny.

After a few minutes of intense tonsil hockey, Gibbs felt his jacket being shoved off of his shoulders, and his shirt being untucked from his pants. It didn't really register that his clothes were being removed; he was too busy pushing Jenny's dress up to her waist, and pulling her underwear down her legs.

The funny thing about the situation they were in, was that Jenny had always wondered what it would be like to have some 'one-on-one' time with Jethro, while being stuck in an elevator. She had done so, since she went undercover with him in Paris, ten years ago.

Putting his hands on her waist, Gibbs lifted her high enough, to let her wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. No sooner had she done that, he entered her in one thrust. It dragged a moan out of the both of them. Gibbs didn't wait for Jenny to completely adjust to him, because neither of them wanted to waste any time. Especially since they had a chance of getting caught. So, he immediately thrust into her again setting a rather fast pace- not knowing when the elevator would be back in working order. It took a record of five minutes, to reach their orgasms, sending each other over the edge.

After they had calmed down from their orgasms, Jenny and Gibbs had to get dressed quickly, because the elevator started back up into working mode, sooner than they had expected.

Instead of Gibbs going back into the bullpen, and Jenny back to her office, they headed straight to the car garage; hopping into Jenny's silver sedan and driving to her house, where they would be alone, without any disruptions.

During their little rendezvous, they were both thinking the same thing: _'Who knew being stuck in an elevator, could be so much fun?'_

 ** _I'm not sure how I feel about this one-shot. This is the first time I've written "adult content" for Jibbs, so it was a bit awkward writing this. I fixed this story, and rewrote the last half, because I didn't remember writing it or posting it. So, here is the improved version._**

 ** _Anyway, I feel like this isn't my best work (in my opinion), but did you like this?_**


End file.
